labratsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mission Dooley (Transcript)
Scene 1 Leo - "Being bionic is awesome! I have super strength, super speed, super smarts, and even lightning fingers! Too bad I can't fly." Chase - "Leo, you have Levitation, which is practically the same as flying." Leo - "I still wanna have the ability to fly. I'm a man of flight. Did you know my middle name is Ace?" Chase - "No, it's not." Leo - "No, it's not." (Donald walks into the lab.) Donald - "Hey guys, I need you help. One of my untrained Bionic Supersnakes escaped their cages and now it's destroying my Bionic Superspecies Facility. I never thought I would say this but Leo, you're going on your first mission!" Leo - "Wow! A dream come true! And now that I'm going on my first mission, I will from now on be known as Bionic Megatroyce!" Donald - "Leo, you need to stop watching cartoons all day. Chase - "Yea! How did that show become sucessfull anyway?" Leo - "Hey, that show can save a life!" (Donald and Chase are staring at Leo) Leo - "Hey, I'm not joking. My grandma was watching Megatroyce in the hospital, and in less than two minutes she was chasing kids without permits to private bingo." (Donald and Chase both stare at Leo with confused looks) Leo - "Long story." (Theme Song) Scene 2 Adam - "Tuesdays are awesome!" Bree - "Out of all the days, you like Tuesday." Adam - "Yup." Bree - "Why do you like the most boring and depressing day of the week?" Adam - "Uh, hello? Taco Tuesday!" Bree - "Oh no. Not again!" (Leo walks into the living room) Leo - "Hey guys! Guess what?" Adam - "Taco butt!" Leo - "What?" Adam - "I said taco butt." Leo - "I heard you the first time and I don't need to hear you again." Bree - "Changing the subject." Leo - "Thank you." Bree - "So what is it, Leo?" Leo - "I'm going on my first mission!" Bree - "What! You can't go on any missions unless you're bionic." Leo - "I am bionic." Bree - "Oh right. I keep forgeting because of how short and weak you look." Leo - "Hey, I don't look short or weak anymore now!" (Bree and Adam are staring at Leo) Leo - Ok, I may still look short and weak, but I'm not short and weak anymore." (Bree and Adam are still staring at Leo.) Leo - "Ok, I'm still short, but I'm not weak anymore." Adam - "So, what's the mission?" Leo - "One of Big D's Bionic Supersnakes escaped their cages and now it's destroying his Bionic Zoo or something like that." Adam - "Ooh, a trip to the zoo! I have been waiting for this for my whole life." Leo - "We're not going to the zoo, Adam. We're going to one of his animal facilities." Adam - "Aww, I thought I was finally gonna be able to adopt my own pet giraffe." Scene 3 (Donald is working on something in the lab.) Edie - "Oh, if it isn't the oh so macho man, working on his next disaster." Donald - "Well, this time my invention wont explode." Edie - "Sure it wont. Haha!" Donald - "You may have gotten the first laugh, but the last laugh's mine!" Edie - "No, the last disaster's yours." Donald (Close to tears now) - "This invention wont explode! Soon you're gonna find out (sniff) you were wrong!" Edie - "Uh oh. Looks like the micro man's about to cry." Donald (Crying now) - "Why are you (sniff) (sniff) always (sniff) so mean?" Edie - "Yes! I made you cry already. Tell Tasha she owes me 100 bucks now." Scene 4 (Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo are almost at the facility.) Leo - "Alright, hurry up people. Catch up with the Leo." Bree - "Ugh, can you stop acting like you're the supreme overlord of this mission?" Leo - "Well, I would if you could just hurry up, slowpokes!" Bree (Angry) - "Nobody calls me a slowpoke!" Adam - "Uh, oh. Girl anger. This could get ugly." Leo - "Uhh, did I say, slowpoke? I meant, ummm, uhhh, fastpoke? Yes, fastpoke! Right." (The Lab Rats hear what sounds like a hissing sound.) Chase - "Did you guys hear that?" Adam - "You mean your girly voice? Yea, everybody hears it." Chase - "No, I just heard a hissing sound. Probably the bionic supersnake." Bree - "We'd better hurry." Leo - "Well, then hurry up, slow...I mean fastpokes!" Scene 5 Donald - "Alright! After a long time, I finally finished my prototype of my first bionic solider!" Edie - "Ooh, sweet! One explosion coming up!" Donald - "Yeah, we'll see about that." Edie - "Ooh, it just got real!" Donald - "Edie, you might as well watch the pro bring this baby to life." Edie - "Yeah, the pro of disasters." Donald - "Alright, get ready to get your mainframe blown! In 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1!" (Donald activates the prototype with his remote, and the solider comes to life.) Donald - "Haha! It worked! In your computer screen, Edie!" (Just then, the solider starts to twitch. It then swings its arms uncontrollably. The arm hits Donald and sends him across the room.) (The bionic solider prototype then explodes in a very small explosion.) Edie - "That was spectacularly disastrous. The only thing you succeed at." Scene 6 Leo - "Did you guys know I have a bad history with snakes?" Chase - "Yes, because you already told us." Leo - "I did? When?" Chase - "Yesterday." Bree - "Hey, I think I see the building." Adam - "How would you know? What if it's a fast food corner?" Bree - "Well, for starters, it says 'Bionic Superspecies Facility' in big, bright letters, so that doesn't sound like a fast food corner to me." Adam - "Well, it does to me." (Just then, they hear a hissing sound, louder this time.) Leo - "Be careful, fellow people. Leo shall protect you from this menace." Adam - "Why, how nice of you! This guy, such a gentlemen!" Chase - "We'd better hurry before this situation gets worse." Bree - "Uh, yeah, that's what we were doing. Duh!" Chase - "I was talking about ''that'' situation." (Chase points to Leo.) Leo - "What? You can't get enough of the Leo?" Chase - "See what I mean?" Bree - "I sure do." Scene 7 (Donald is working on the bionic solider.) Edie - "Wait, why ''are ''you making a bionic solider? Didn't you say that only a crazy person would do that? Not that I'm saying you're not a crazy person..." Donald - "I'm doing this to support the team in missions. Adam, Bree, and Chase won't be enough to stop Douglas, I just know it. Besides, bionic soliders can't be too bad..." Edie - "Yea, you're absolutely right! An uncontrollable bionic android can't be too bad! And because our 'genius' here is working on it, it's gonna be so spectacular!" Donald - "Yea, haha. Trust me, nothing's gonna go wrong. I just gotta charge this, and...There you go!" (The bionic solider comes to life!) Donald - "Yes, it worked! In your computer screen, Edie! Ha! You just got owned! Woo!" (But just then, the bionic solider starts to twitch. It then takes a step forward.) Donald - "Oh no, what's happening?" (The bionic solider randomly shoots a blast wave at Donald, leaving him on the floor, twitching.) Edie - "Told you that was gonna be spectacular." (Just then, a random blackout occurs.) Edie - "Hey, who turned out the lights?" Scene 8 (The Lab Rats are approaching the Facility.) Bree - "Guys, come on. We don't have much time!" Leo - "Bree, let the Leo take care of this. Guys, come on. We don't have much time!" Bree - "Seriously?" (The Lab Rats arrive at the Facility. The hissing sound is much louder now.) Leo - "Alright, stand back, children. Let the brave Leo open the door." (Leo opens the door. What he sees is an army of bionic animals being tormented by the supersnake.) Leo - "AHH!" (Leo jumps into Adam's arms.) Chase - "Yea, brave Leo over here." (Adam drops Leo on the floor.) (Leo instantly gets up.) Leo - "I'm ok! It's all right!" Chase - "Alright, time to get into action. We have to stop the supersnake before it gets worse. Bree, I need you to try and calm down the other bionic animals. Get them to safety. Adam, I need you to lure the supersnake into its cage. I'm gonna try and reprogram the supersnake's main running system and make it reboot." Bree - "Got it." (Bree super speeds into the Facility.) Adam - "Alright, let's do this! Wait, where's the cage?" Chase - "You'll see it when you get inside. Just come on!" Leo - "Wait, aren't you forgetting something?" Chase - "Nope, I don't think so." Leo - "I mean, what can I do to help?" Chase - "Oh, uh. You can...help Adam! Yea!" Leo - "Really? What about my own job?" Chase - "Uh, I'm afraid those already ran out." (Chase runs into the room.) Adam - "Don't worry, Leo. All he's saying is that he thinks that I'm super awesome, and you're not." (Leo looks at Adam in disbelief.) (Adam runs into the room.) Leo - "So much for an awesome first mission." (Leo runs into the room.) Scene 9